Brent Rivera and His Boys
by Gotfan8899
Summary: This will be a collection of stories about Instagram star Brent Rivera and the boys that frequent his videos. Ben Azlert, Caleb Burton, Alan Stokes, Alex Stokes.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off real people and are not intended to imply any truth to the real persons nature. I do not own the rights to any of these people._

 _This story and the subsequent chapters are about the Instagram star Brent Rivera and his friends Ben Azelart, Caleb Burton, Alan Stokes, and Alex Stokes. All characters look as they do now but, for the purposes of this story, have never met before._

Brent and his sister Lexi sat in their living room looking their phones scrolling through Instagram looking for another person to bring into the gang. Since Mason moved away Brent was looking for someone else to take under his wing and make them a star. There were a couple qualifications that had to be met in order to even get a second look from Brent, and Brent was extremely picky.

"Hey what about this one?", Lexi asked holding her phone up to Brent's face.

"He's, not bad but, he's only got 12,000 followers. I need somebody with at least 30k.", Brent answered

"Well what about the one on your phone right now?", Lexi asked

"Yeah, I was thinking about it but he's too muscular. Was kind of the reason we had to lose Mason, remember?", Brent said showing his insecurities

Both went back to looking at their phones in search for Brent's next co-star. Another couple of minutes pass when Lexi was sure she found him.

"Okay this has got to be the one.", Lexi said putting her phone screen in front of Brent's

"Caleb Burton.", Brent said with some skepticism and then he started looking through the photos. Every photo he looked at made him think that this kid could be just what he was looking for. Tall and lanky, like himself, but still with clearly defined muscle and abs. Definitely cute but not an overall threat to his superstar status. And, he had 45,000 followers more than enough for his liking.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think he might just work out. Good job Lexi!", Brent said

"Oh, you know me, always eager to help.", Lexi said. She then walked away and went up to her room.

Brent looked back down at his phone and pulled up Caleb's account, followed him, and sent him a dm reading "Hey. I'm looking to do a little collab work and found your account. I think we might work well together. Let me know what you think." He figured it wouldn't be too long before he got a response saying that he'd love to work with him. After all who was going to turn down a collab with an account that has over 10 million followers. He sat his phone down and went to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. After he finished his cereal and went back over to his phone where he saw the notification for Caleb's reply. "Hey man! Yeah, that sounds incredible! I'd love to do a collab with you. Just name the time and place and I'm there."

The response is exactly what Brent thought he would get, overly-enthusiastic. Brent knew exactly what his game plan was going to be.

"Alright man, you free this Saturday?", Brent texted back.

"Yeah! Saturday is perfect!", Caleb sent back immediately.

"Great. Meet me at 12560 San Alto Drive, LA. 1:00pm.", Brent sent back the time and place to meet.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Thanks again.", Caleb sent back

"Don't thank me yet. This has still got to work out.", Brent sent back

Brent smiled to himself as he played his first card in getting someone to trust him. Step one, get them excited, but make sure they still know their place, was done. Now he had to get ready for step two, create a stupid sketch that would get millions of likes and put Caleb in it. He went to work.

 _Saturday at 12:45_

Brent was at his house in the back yard by the pool with his crew getting ready to start filming his new sketch when Caleb walked out the back door of the house.

"Hey Brent! New guys here!", Lexi yelled from the back door.

"Thanks Lexi! Come on over here man!", Brent shouted to Caleb

Caleb made his way over to the Instagram star who looked like the shining light that would make his dreams of internet stardom come true. He took in the sight of Brent wearing a light blue button-down shirt and a pair of bright red swim trunks.

"Hey. Nice to meet you.", Caleb said as he walked up to Brent

"Great to meet you too.", Brent said as he pulled Caleb in for a quick bro hug

"Early, I like it. It shows initiative.", Brent complimented Caleb on his punctuality

"Thanks, didn't want to make a bad first impression, you know.", Caleb said

"Alright, well since you're early we'll have you go ahead and get into costume. You got the email with the script, right?", Brent asked.

"Yeah, I got it from your manager a couple nights ago. Got my lines memorized. Seems like your pretty basic jerk with a girl get pushed into the pool by the lesser and the lesser ends up with the girl.", Caleb said as he and Brent walked to the wardrobe table.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm not famous for my quality. I'm famous for putting hot people on the internet. These are for you, and you'll be shirtless.", Brent said handing a pair of blue swim trunks over to Caleb

"You can go get changed in the bathroom off the kitchen. When you get back, we'll start shooting.", Brent said

Caleb walked away and into the house, found the bathroom, and locked the door. He pulled his shirt off, kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off with his underwear. He took one second took look over his thin frame in the mirror before slipping into the shorts. He couldn't believe he was just moments away from achieving his dream. He picked up his clothes then headed outside.

"Oh, here you go.", A production assistant said as they handed Caleb a bag for his clothes and a pair of flip flops.

Brent set his eyes oh a shirtless Caleb from the first time in person. The perfect abs, golden tan skin, lightly dotted with small moles across the torso. Brent also took notice of how hairy his legs appeared to be. As Caleb got closer, he noticed a treasure trail sneaking from his naval.

"Hey! This is so cool man. I had no idea how big a production your videos were.", Caleb said seeing at least 15 people working to set up.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy isn't it?", Brent asked and then snapped his fingers and pointed at Caleb's treasure trail

An assistant immediately grabbed a waxing strip from the table, walked over to Caleb, placed it on the hair, and ripped it off so fast that Caleb couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Oww what the fuck?", Caleb exclaimed in pain

"I'm sorry man, the image that we have to sell doesn't match with hair on the chest and torso. Armpits, legs, that's all good but not this.", Brent said holding the strip up that was now littered with Caleb's hair.

"That's fine dude. I just wish that you would have told me not just _snaps fingers_ and make some assistant wax me.", Caleb said

"I know I'm sorry. Looks like the director is ready. Why don't you take your mark over there.", Brent said and pointed towards the lounge chair.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay.", Caleb said and then walked away

Brent thought as he walked away. Step Three: Establish dominance

The shooting of the skit starts and goes over smoothly. It takes no more than 30 minutes and by the end of it Caleb is soaking wet after being pushed in the pool.

"Hey! You did great Caleb. I thought you'd do well but not this well.", Brent said walking over with a towel and singing praises.

"Thanks. I know that you know I don't do much comedy sketch work. I'm glad it worked out. And I wanted to apologize for yelling earlier, it was just weird for me.", Caleb said

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge.", Brent said

"I guess I better head out then.", Caleb said as he saw the rest of the crew leaving.

"Nah man. Go ahead and change out of the trunks and let's hang out for a little.", Brent said

"Alright, sounds good.", Caleb said as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom to change.

The two spent hours up in Brent's room talking about everything that could connect the two and playing video games. It turns out that the two had quite a lot in common.

"Hey bro, I just got the video back from the editor. I'll let you know when it goes live.", Brent said to Caleb

"Sweet. Oh man its getting kinda late.", Caleb said checking the time on his phone.

"Yeah, probably time for you to get going. Just let yourself out the front door and I'll text you about maybe doing more soon.", Brent said

"Awesome man. Thank you so much again for this.", Caleb said as he left the room.

"No problem man!", Brent yelled down the hall.

Three days passed before Brent decided that he would post the video on Instagram. Another one of his multiple tactics. Once it was posted Caleb noticed how quickly his numbers began to rise.

"Hey man did you see the video's up?", Brent texted Caleb

"Did I see? Of course I fucking saw it! I'm getting thousands of new followers but the minute. This is incredible!", Caleb texted back

"I know its fucking amazing isn't it?", Brent texted back

"Hey, I don't want to sound like an ungrateful asshole but you did say you might want to do another video right?", Caleb texted

"Yeah. Considering how well this one is doing I think maybe we could. You should stop by my place tomorrow and we can talk about it.", Brent texted

"Yeah. I'll be there around 6?", Caleb asked

"Perfect. See you tomorrow.", Brent replied

Caleb couldn't believe his luck getting contacted out of the blue by a huge star, and now he's got a chance at a friendship with Brent. He went to sleep that night watching his followers continue to climb.

 _The next day._

"Hey man I just pulled up.", Caleb texted Brent

"Cool. Just come on up. The front doors open.", Brent replied

Caleb got out his car and entered the house. He walked up the stairs, went to Brent's room and found him lying on his bed looking at one of his various social media accounts.

"Hey man whats going on?", Caleb said as he entered the room

"Nothing much bro.", Brent said as he got up off the bed and gave Caleb a quick hug

The two spent a little time talking and playing video games before Caleb found the courage to present some of his own ideas on the next sketch.

"So, I was thinking that maybe for the next sketch we could go ahead and…", Caleb began to speak before being cut off.

"I'm going to stop you right there.", Brent said pausing the game and stopping Caleb

"I…I…", Caleb tried to get something out before Brent began to speak again.

"Look you did good. I like you. You're clearly happy with the response you've gotten from the video, and you want to work with me again.", Brent said laying out the obvious

"Well, yeah.", Caleb said being shell-shocked at why Brent was talking to him like this.

"That was part one your audition and it went very well, but if you want to continue working with me and keep growing your social media presence then you've got to pass part two of you audition.", Brent said as he took his hand and placed it on Caleb's upper thigh.

"Oh, I uh… I see what you mean. You know I'm totally comfortable with gay people, but I'm straight… and what you're suggesting its just so wrong.", Caleb said standing up out of his gaming chair and throwing the controller on the bed.

"One could view it like that but think about what you'd be giving up. Potential to get 1 million followers in the first month alone. Not to mention everything that this "relationship" would consist of is going to feel good for you too. Maybe a little discomfort at first, when you'll be trying to change what you've know your entire life to what you'll experience for the first time. But, I can guarantee that it will only be beneficial for you, in more ways than one.", Brent said also standing up, moving closer to the now uncomfortable Caleb, and placing his right hand on Caleb's left cheek and held it there.

"So that's really it then huh. This or everything is over.", Caleb said dejected feeling like so many in the entertainment industry before him.

"Not necessarily. We can still carry on as friends and from time to time you'll make an appearance in my videos. I'm not a complete monster. It's just that if you decide to go this route you'll get some much more than just being "Brent Rivera's friend" you'll eventually be able to be your own person with your own brand.", Brent said now moving behind Caleb and massaging his shoulders.

Caleb took a couple minutes to think about it. He'd never been in such a vulnerable position before and wasn't sure which way to go. He was damn sure that he'd end up being Brent's play thing if he agreed to this. On the other hand, he knew that it would take him years to cultivate the following he wanted to have now. As he was weighing the two options in his head Brent kept working his shoulders making him feel relaxed in a stressful situation.

"Okay.", Caleb said quietly

"What was that?", Brent asked and stopped massaging Caleb's shoulders

"I said okay.", Caleb responded

"You're sure. I don't want to force you into doing this.", Brent said trying to make Caleb feel like he had a choice

"Yeah. I'm sure.", Caleb said

"Great! I promise you. Eventually you'll love this.", Brent said stepping back around to the front

"Take off your shirt.", Brent said wasting no time on his new protégé.

Caleb hesitated for a second before grabbing the bottom of his white t-shirt with the logo of some high end brand on the chest. With one swift move his shirt went up and off his body. As he tossed his shirt to the ground Brent removed his own powder blue t-shirt, also throwing it to the ground. Caleb looked a Brent's torso and Brent looked at Caleb's. For Brent nothing was new the same tan skin, abs, light pink nipples, and lack of arm muscles that he saw not that long ago during shooting. Caleb was seeing through different eyes now. He took notice that their torsos were almost identical. Brent did have less moles, his skin was a little lighter than his own, and Brent had much larger nipples than his.

"Arm's up.", Brent said

Caleb did as he was told and raised his arms above his head putting his blonde hairy armpits on full display. Brent began playing with his new toy. First he circled Caleb before stopping back at the front. He reached his arms out and tickled Caleb's armpits and sides discovering that he was ticklish. Brent allowed for Caleb to lower his arms, he then reached both hands out and played with Caleb's nipples. Pinching, pulling, rubbing the virgin nubs began to loosen up Caleb.

"Mmmmmmmm.", Caleb started to moan

"You ever have a girlfriend play with these before?", Brent asked

"Mmmm. Never. Always thought like it was gay I guess. Mmmmm", Caleb responded

"Nonsense, if it was a gay thing you wouldn't be enjoying it now would you?", Brent responded pinching the very tip of Caleb's nipples

Brent bent down and opened his mouth placing his mouth around Caleb's left nipple.

"Ohhhhh", Caleb couldn't hold back his moans

Brent spent five minutes pleasuring both of Caleb's nipples. Once Brent was ready to move on the nubs were fully erect and covered in Brent's saliva. Brent stood up and looked Caleb in the eyes who was breathing heavy.

"So, how you feeling now?", Brent asked

"Better.", Caleb said between breaths

"I'll say.", Brent said looking down and grabbing the erection snaking across Caleb's right hip

"Ohhhh.", Caleb got out

"Yeah, I know you like it.", Brent said releasing his grip

"On your knees.", Brent commanded

Caleb did as he was told without saying a word. Brent unbuttoned his black skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper exposing his black Calvin Klein briefs. Brent pulled his pants off and set them on the floor. Caleb could see Brent's legs were as hairy as his own. Brent fingered the waistband of his underwear and then dropped them to the floor. There was no doubt that the only muscle on Brent's body was his abs. The hair went up his thighs but then became sparse. His pubes were trimmed back but not entirely shaved. His dick was cut and flaccid, but sizeable. Caleb knew that it would be bigger than his own, he had to guess that Brent was 5 inches soft. His balls were not as impressive as his dick though. At the moment they were swinging in his sack and were a little smaller. Brent stepped forward until his dick was centimeters from Caleb's face. Caleb could smell the sweat from Brent's groin.

"I think you know what to do.", Brent said teasing Caleb

Caleb had no knowledge of how to give a handjob or blowjob so he had to try and mimic what his girlfriends of past had done. He reached out his right hand and grabbed Brent's soft dick gently and started to stroke like he would do to himself. He started slow to get the blood flowing. It didn't take long for Brent's cock to become hard as a rock. Brent's one eyed willy looked Caleb directly in the eyes. Brent was easily 7 ½ inches and was about as thick as a tube of toothpaste. All Caleb could do was stare back at it before the realization set in of what he had to do next. He opened his mouth and pulled his tongue back as far as he could. He moved his head forward until his lips made contact with the soft pink helmet head of Brent's dick. The idea of what he was about to go through with made him pause for a second before moving his head forward again. Caleb was able to take in three inches before moving back again.

"Remember you've got to breathe through your nose.", Brent said coaching Caleb

Caleb took a little but he finally got used to the foreign object probing his mouth. He was able to take more and more in until he got to about 5 ½ inches.

"That's it just keep going you'll get there.", Brent said with encouragement

It took Caleb around five minutes in total but he was finally able to loosen his throat and work with his tongue to take all of Brent's dick in his mouth. His nose now nestled in Brent's short pubes every time he went down on his dick. Brent's cock curved slightly upward and the head grazed the roof of Caleb's mouth before continuing down his throat.

"Ohhh frick! You're a goddamn natural! I'm so glad I picked you for this.", Brent boasted about Caleb's natural talent.

Brent began leaking pre-cum like a hose with a tear in it. Every drop of it dropping into Caleb's mouth and mixing with his spit. Caleb had never tried cum before and with this watered-down version of it he wasn't sure what to make of it. Brent didn't want this to be the end of his fun tonight and he knew that he couldn't last too much longer under the circumstances. He loved watching the boy work his cock but he had to move on. Brent grabbed Caleb's hair and pulled him off his cock. Both boys breathing heavily, each for different reasons. Caleb fell to the floor and could only look up at Brent and his glistening dick, dripping with the mix of his spit and the pre-cum. Caleb could see every pulse in Brent's dick, it was hypnotizing to him.

"Get up.", Brent again commanded

Caleb did as he was told and stood up, Brent reached out his hands and unbuttoned the skinny jeans that Caleb was wearing and pulled down the zipper. Brent yanked the pants down and Caleb stepped out of the pants. He was now left in just his pair of black Supreme boxer briefs, his erection clearly defined with a small spot of pre-cum wetting the area where his cock head is.

Brent fingered the waistband of Caleb's underwear and teasingly pulled them down. First, revealing the dirty blonde trimmed pubes, then he released Caleb's cock, cut, 5 ¾ inches, pink head, next Brent revealed his balls tight in a hairy sack, they looked to be a little bigger than Brent's but not by much. Brent let the underwear drop to the floor. Caleb stepped out and was left fully exposed. His hairy legs were much like Brent's where it ended up dispersing around his upper thighs.

"How do you feel?", Brent asked taking in at his new prize in all his glory.

Caleb stayed silent.

"Fair enough, it's a lot to take in.", Brent said and then he leaned in and kissed him. Caleb immediately reciprocated and kissed him back. The two locked their naked bodies together and kissed each other. Brent's hand moved from Caleb's back down to his ass cheek and squeezed. That snapped Caleb out of it as he broke the kiss. Brent looked at him seeing a worried face.

"Don't be scared. Trust me you'll love it.", Brent said taking Caleb by the hand and leading him to the bed where he pushed Caleb down on his back. Caleb moved up on the bed knowing full well what was about to happen. Brent walked over to his night stand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He popped the cap and poured a small amount on his index and middle finger. He walked over and got onto the bed.

"Spread and lift your legs in the air.", Brent ordered

Caleb did as he was told and spread his legs wide, reached down and lifted his legs in the air putting his tight virgin asshole on display for Brent's viewing.

"Sorry but, this is going to be cold.", Brent gave warning before putting his two lubed fingers on Caleb's asshole.

"Ohhhh.", Caleb responded to the new feeling.

Brent circled his finger making Caleb shudder for a few seconds before putting pressure on the tight ring of muscles. Brent pushed his index finger in all the way to the knuckle and started to go in and out.

"Aghhhh", Caleb moaned out

It wasn't long before Brent put his middle finger up, followed by his ring finger. Brent stretched out the hole getting it ready for his dick. Caleb couldn't stop moaning. The new sensation was strange to him. He couldn't believe how good he felt to have something up his ass. Brent decided that he was ready and he pulled his fingers out. He got himself hard again and placed his dick right on Caleb's heated ass. Brent pushed his head in and began slowly fucking Caleb. Brent relieved Caleb's arms and grabbed hold of his legs for him.

"Oh my god!", Caleb let out experiencing his first dick

"I fucking love you virgins.", Brent shouted out as he went deeper and deeper into his new friend. Brent was young and didn't want to hold back any longer. With one major thrust he pushed all 7 ½ inches of his dick into the young virgin.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Fuck!", Caleb yelled as he felt like he just got split in two. Brent had the biggest smile on his face as the tight ass kept hugging his huge penis. After the pain passed Caleb was able to feel the stunning ecstasy of having a dick rub up against his prostate. Brent could see the pleasure start to appear on Caleb's face. Caleb grabbed his rock hard dick and began jerking off. Brent knew this was the moment where he got complete control over Caleb.

"Faster.", Caleb said through his moans

"What was that?", Brent asked while keeping the same pace

"Faster, please.", Caleb said again

"You got it.", Brent said now fucking as fast as he could. Both boys moaning at the top of their lungs in a race to see who would finish first. Brent knew he couldn't keep up any longer and with one last thrust came into Caleb's ass. Five shots of cum buried deep in his new friends ass. A few more thrusts brought Brent's orgasm to completion. As he was finishing Caleb came all over himself the river of pre cum turned into 8 blasts of cum onto his chest and abs. Brent pulled out and let Caleb's legs fall to the bed. Both boys sweaty and panting heavily. Brent crawled over to Caleb's face and put his flaccid cock right up to his lips. Caleb didn't need the command, he opened his mouth and cleaned the cock that was just in his ass. Brent reached down and scooped up a pile of Caleb's cum. He put it in his mouth and licked his finger clean. Brent reached down for one more scoop but this time he put it up to Caleb's mouth. Caleb tasted his own cum for the first time and he loved it, licking Brent's finger clean.

"We clear on how this works now?", Brent asked his new friend.

Caleb shook his head.

"Good.", Brent got up and sat in his gaming chair and un-paused the game.

"You coming or what?", Brent asked.

 _Until the next chapter. I know this one will not be popular, but I really find these guys cute so for those of you who did red it I hope you enjoyed. As always please leave any reviews of compliments or criticism. I'm always glad to hear back. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off real people and are not intended to imply any truth to the real persons nature. I do not own the rights to any of these people._

 _This story and the subsequent chapters are about the Instagram star Brent Rivera and his friends Ben Azelart, Caleb Burton, Alan Stokes, and Alex Stokes. All characters look as they do now but, for the purposes of this story, have never met before._

It has been a few months since the events of the first chapter transpired. In that time Brent and Caleb were enjoying a lucrative partnership that saw each of their online and bank accounts continue to grow. Caleb was becoming as important figure on Brent's channel appearing in one out of every three posts and on 75% of Brent's stories. Brent began to take notice of just how well his young protégé was doing on his account. He was not threatened by him after all he still had 10 million more followers than Caleb's 1 million, but he was more aware of the big head Caleb was getting. More and more often Brent saw Caleb giving orders to his production staff, taking creative license on his video ideas, and even worse he began to become distant in the bedroom. Brent was worried that Caleb believed he was ready to leave Brent and get out from under his control. There were a couple of ideas that he was thinking over on how to get him closer again, but there was one that he was particularly fond of.

"Hey, Lexi.", Brent said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey.", Lexi replied looking up from her phone.

"I need you to do me a favor.", Brent said

"Sure, what do you need?", Lexi asked

"I need you to find me another Instagram guy.", Brent said grabbing the juice from the fridge.

"Why? I thought Caleb was working out really well.", Lexi said somewhat disappointed

"Oh, he is. I'm not getting rid of him, just adding more.", Brent said pouring a glass of juice

"Oh, okay! So, what are the qualifications this time?", Lexi asked

"Pretty close to last time. Same age group, 30k followers. Although try to get someone from outside California.", Brent gave Lexi the new parameters

"Alright. I'll let you know when I have something.", Lexi said leaving and going up to her room.

Brent stood at the counter and finished his juice and thought about his plan. As soon as Lexi found the right boy, he would use them to make Caleb feel insecure and jealous until Caleb was ready to get back in line. The key to this was that the boy Lexi found would have to be hotter than Caleb otherwise the account wouldn't grow fast enough.

After a few hours passed, Brent received a text from Lexi that included a list of three boys with a message reading "Hope one of these works.". Brent looked through the first two profiles and thought that they had potential but not for the purposes that he was going to use this person for. However, the third profile was exactly what he was looking for. His name was Ben Azelart, he was dirty blonde, handsome, golden tan from living in Hawaii, and sculpted muscles and abs. Brent contacted him immediately with a similar message to what he sent Caleb. Brent sat back and watched TV while he waited for the response that was sure to come. It did take longer than he was expecting but after three hours he had his eager response.

"Oh my god. Hi! And yeah I'd love to do a collaboration with you!", Ben replied

"Great are you in California?", Brent asked

"Yeah I'm here for the next two weeks before I go back to Hawaii.", Ben replied

"Great, you want to come by for a sketch this weekend?", Brent asked

"Yeah. I'd love to!", Ben replied

"Cool. 12560 San Alto Drive, LA. 4:00pm. Saturday.", Brent replied

Brent sat his phone down with the knowledge that this would be the third boy he was going to have his fun with. He wasn't quite sure how yet, or if his plan would actually work, but in any case, he was going to be ready for whatever the outcome would be.

 _That Saturday_

Ben's Uber pulled up to Brent's house at 4:15 and ran out of the car as fast as he could to get to the front door. Ben rang the doorbell and one of the production assistants opened the door.

"Who are you?", The assistant asked.

"I'm uh Ben. Ben Azelart. I'm supposed to be here for the sketch.", Ben said nervously

"Oh, yeah come on in. There all out back by the pool, see Brent and he'll get you set up.", the assistant said letting him in.

Ben rushed his way into the house knowing full well that he was late and it could very well destroy his chances of achieving stardom. Ben ran out of the back door and scanned the crowd of cast and crew for Brent. Ben saw Brent standing under a tent on the far side of the yard. He made his way over to introduce himself.

"Well there he is.", Brent said looking up to see Ben walking over to him.

"Hi Brent. I'm so sorry. LA traffic you know.", Ben said apologizing profusely.

"Ahh don't worry about it they don't have everything set up yet.", Brent said

"Thanks. I appreciate it.", Ben said

"My assistants told me that you got the script for today?", Brent asked looking for confirmation

"Yeah. I've got my lines down. Who's playing the other guy?", Ben asked

"Oh yeah you should meet Caleb. Hey Caleb, come over here and meet the new guy!", Brent yelled across that yard to Caleb who was making sure he got his lines down.

Caleb came walking over with his shirt unbuttoned and his toned tanned chest on display for all to see.

"Caleb meet Ben, Ben meet Caleb.", Brent said introducing the two.

Both boys locked gazes each taking in the details of the others face. Piercing blue eyes, tan skin, each with soft subtle lips. What felt like minutes was actually just a couple of seconds before Caleb reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you.", Caleb said shaking Ben's hand.

"You too.", Ben said back

"Ben go see the guy in the blue hat. He'll get you ready for filming.", Brent said pointing out the assistant wearing the blue hat.

Ben smiled at them and the left to go get ready for the shoot.

"You want to tell me what the fuck that was.", Brent said stone faced to Caleb

"What are you talking about?", Caleb said playing it cool

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You looked into each other's eyes like you were in love.", Brent said

"I think your mistaken there pal. You're the only one I'm allowed to love remember?", Caleb asked with cynicism.

"You're damn right.", Brent said stepping up and grabbing a handful of Caleb's right ass cheek, out of view from everyone else.

"Stop it.", Caleb said walking away from Brent

Brent was completely stunned. He was certain that both Caleb and Ben were straight, yet there seemed to be some type of attraction between them. The jealousy approach might not be able to work anymore, but it now seemed that there was the potential for blackmail in the works. The boys began shooting and every time Brent turned his back, he could here Caleb and Ben laughing it up. Once at a side glance he was able to see Caleb rest his hand on Ben's bare shoulder. Brent's devious mind had to adjust from his original plan, but he was able to create an idea that would work so long as he was right about Caleb and Brent's feelings for one another.

After the shoot was finished Brent got the boys together.

"So I'm thinking that we hang out for a little bit.", Brent said

"Yeah I'm down.", Ben said eagerly

"Yeah okay.", Caleb said knowing that Ben was about to fall into the same trap that he did.

All three boys went upstairs after the crew cleaned up and left. They started by playing video games and talking getting to know Ben better.

"Hey Ben I'm ordering some food can you go pick it up?", Brent asked

"Well I didn't drive here.", Ben said

"The place is just two blocks away. You could be there and back in like 15 minutes.", Brent said trying to get him to go.

"Oh alright. Send me the address and I'll get going.", Ben said putting his shoes on.

"Done.", Brent said sending the address.

Ben got the address, left the room and left the house.

"And now that were alone.", Brent said placing his finger on Caleb's chest tracing circles

"Are you fucking insane? He'll be back in 10 minutes.", Caleb said

"Maybe you've forgotten how this works.", Brent said

"Fine, but you have to be quick.", Caleb said

"Just get undressed.", Brent said

Both boys stood up and started removing their clothes. Shucking aside their t-shirts, socks, pants, and underwear. Brent was rock hard, while Caleb was only sporting a semi.

"On all fours.", Brent commanded

Caleb obeyed and got down on all fours. His ass still tight has now shown signs of being plowed by Brent's 7 ½ inch dick.

 _Smack!_

Brent's hand landed hard on Caleb's ass.

"Ow! What the hell?", Caleb exclaimed

"Now you're going to admit the truth to me. You like my new boy don't you?", Brent asked

"This again? Look I don't know what you think you saw but… _Smack!_ ", Caleb tried to deny but Brent's hand came down hard again on his backside.

"The truth please.", Brent asked again

"What's the point of the truth if I'm telling it to you but you only want to hear a li… _Smack!_ ", Caleb denied again followed by Brent's hand again smacking his ass.

"I saw the way you were looking at him, the way you laughed with him, the way you touched him. Maybe if you were longtime friends that type activity could be seen as nothing, but for two people who just met? I don't think so. Now, one last time, the truth.", Brent said as he reached down in-between Caleb's legs and grabbed a hold of his cock and balls squeezing and pulling down.

"Ahh. Ahh. Easy man.", Caleb exclaimed in pain

"If you want me to be gentle then tell me the fricking truth.", Brent said pulling down on the young set of genitals.

"Ahh. Ahh. Okay, okay! Yes, when I laid eyes on him I was immediately attracted to him. I don't know why. I can't figure it out, but yes I wanted him and still want him now.", Caleb admitted to him.

"So, you are gay?", Brent asked releasing Caleb's testicles

"No. At least I don't think so. Maybe bi. Look I don't know does it really matter right now. Just fuck me before he gets back.", Caleb said having an important personal realization

Brent didn't need to be asked twice. He went to his nightstand pulled out the lube and squeezed a little onto his fingers. He put the bottle back and then coated his cock in the lubricant and set himself behind Caleb. He placed his tip on Caleb's anus making the boy shudder as he was still not used to the feeling of the lube on his asshole. Brent began pushing into the tight hole.

"MMMMMmmmmm.", Caleb let out a huge moan as the first inch of Brent's dick found his way into him

"Ah, you've gotten so good at taking my dick.", Brent exclaimed getting his next 2 inches inside Caleb

Brent gave no warning to Caleb before shoving the remaining 5 inches of his cock inside Caleb.

"UUUUgghhh…mmmmmm", Caleb groaned as the 7 ½ inch dick now fit like a glove inside him

"You said you wanted to go quick.", Brent said as he started to fuck Caleb's brains out

No matter how many times the pair had sex before it always felt amazing. Brent rubbing up against Caleb's prostate, Caleb's ass squeezing around Brent's dick they were going crazy. Brent was thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Caleb reached up and started stroking his dick trying to match Brent's pace. The moans filling the room, sweat dripping down both their foreheads, backs, and chests.

"Ohhhhhhhh, cum inside me!", Caleb screamed

Almost on request Brent released 8 ropes of cum in Caleb's ass. Caleb tugging on his own cock came on the floor upon feeling Brent's cum fill his ass. His white hot semen spilling out onto the floor.

Just then a plastic bag full of food dropped to the floor with Ben standing in the door way, mouth open, unable to comprehend the image of Brent Rivera inside Caleb Burton. Both boys sweaty and breathing heavily staring right back at him.

 _Until the next chapter. I know this one will not be popular, but I really find these guys cute so for those of you who did read it I hope you enjoyed. As always please leave any reviews of compliments or criticism. I'm always glad to hear back. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off real people and are not intended to imply any truth to the real persons nature. I do not own the rights to any of these people._

 _This story and the subsequent chapters are about the Instagram star Brent Rivera and his friends Ben Azelart, Caleb Burton, Alan Stokes, and Alex Stokes. All characters look as they do now but, for the purposes of this story, have never met before._

 _Previously_

Almost on request Brent released 8 ropes of cum in Caleb's ass. Caleb tugging on his own cock came on the floor upon feeling Brent's cum fill his ass. His white hot semen spilling out onto the floor.

Just then a plastic bag full of food dropped to the floor with Ben standing in the door way, mouth open, unable to comprehend the image of Brent Rivera inside Caleb Burton. Both boys sweaty and breathing heavily staring right back at him.

 _And Now…_

"I uh…I…Ummmm.", Ben couldn't get any words out that were able to describe the amount of shock he was experiencing.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that buddy.", Brent said pulling his dick out of Caleb's ass, and standing up.

"No uh… its fine I just didn't realize you two were…", Ben said before getting cut off by Brent

"In a relationship? We're not. Well not a traditional relationship at least.", Brent said walking over and picking the bag of food up off the floor.

Caleb got up from the floor and immediately grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch from Ben's view. Meanwhile Brent let his wet, soft, cock swing between his legs letting Ben take in the full view. Ben was mesmerized the entire time not able to take his eyes off the two boys in front of him.

"Brent shut up.", Caleb said not wanting Ben to know the extent of what he has done with Brent, and why.

"What? He's got to get used to his new position now anyway.", Brent said teasingly

"No! Come on you can't do this to him just let him go.", Caleb said pleading with Brent

"If I did that then this whole thing will have been useless.", Brent replied setting the food down on a desk.

"I'm sorry, new position, let me go? What exactly is going on here?", Ben asked still standing in the doorway stunned at what he was seeing unfold before him.

"It will all be clear to you soon, but first this.", Brent said as he walked over to Ben. Grabbed a fistful of Ben's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Ben, not knowing what to do, just let it happen. And Brent obviously knew what he was doing. The kiss lasted several seconds. The only one who didn't close their eyes was Caleb who was now furious.

"Woah.", Ben said as Brent broke the kiss, turned around, and stared directly at Caleb. Brent could see the rage in Caleb's eyes and just winked at him.

"Take off your shirt.", Brent said still staring directly at Caleb

"Me?", Ben saked

"You're the only one here still wearing a shirt, aren't you?", Brent said turning around to face Ben

Ben took a couple seconds, but then obeyed Brent's command and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Both Brent and Caleb couldn't resist looking at the sexy 16 year old's torso. Golden tan skin, a well defined abs, biceps and triceps fully on display, and two dark brown nipples to top him off. He's what Brent always pictured a young Hercules would look like before he grew up.

"Now Caleb. I know you think that I'm an asshole and I'm selfish, but I'll prove that I'm not. Go ahead and show him what you've learned.", Brent said to Caleb

Caleb looked stunned. He was absolutely positive that Brent was just going to fuck Ben right in front of his after just admitting he had some feelings for the boy. Caleb looked and Brent and Brent nodded his head. Caleb slowly move the pillow away from his body letting Ben see himself completely bare. Caleb let the pillow drop to the ground and he walked over to the now shirtless Ben. Caleb put his hands on Ben's shoulders leaned in and began kissing Ben's neck. Ben let out a moan that sent chills down Caleb's spine. He knew he was learning from Brent, but he didn't know he was this good. Caleb continued to lay wet kisses on the right side of Ben's neck, but then started to move south. Caleb made his way over the clavicle, down the middle of Ben's chest to the sternum and then stopped. Caleb reached up with his hands and began to message Ben's beautiful nipples. Ben had been moaning the entire time but once Caleb laid hands on his nipples he let out a soft groan of pleasure. Pinching and pulling on the sensitive nubs was not only a turn on for Ben but, Brent and Caleb as well. Caleb wanted to keep pleasuring Ben, but he was also an impatient person and once again moved down lower. Licking his way down the middle of Ben's abs Caleb reached the waistline of Ben's remaining clothes. Caleb suddenly yanked the pair of black joggers Ben was wearing off, leaving him in a pair of black Ethika briefs with a hot pink waistband. Ben was stunned and quickly covered his package with his hands. Caleb calmly grabbed Ben's hands and moved them away in a manner that reassured Ben that it would all be okay. Caleb took his hands and peeled off the last piece of clothing hiding Ben from the boys. His leg hair similar to that of Brent and Caleb, his dirty blonde pubes were not trimmed just naturally short, and the tan lines were clear as day. Caleb looked up from pulling off the underwear and saw a soft, circumcised, 4 inch cock laying on top of a huge set of hairless balls.

"Well I guess he's not running around naked on that island.", Brent said making the witty remark while enjoying the show.

Caleb reached up with his right hand and picked up Ben's soft dick. Ben closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp ready for what was going to come next. Caleb began stroking the dick making it harder and harder. Caleb tightened his grip and picked up the pace until Ben had a full erection. Bigger than his own Ben had a nice 6 ¼ inch dick, with a pink helmet head, and it curved to the right. Caleb kept stroking until Ben's moans grew louder and louder and then a drop of pre-cum leaked out of Ben's dick. Caleb immediately removed his hand and prevented Ben from taking hold letting his cock sit there in limbo.

"Why'd you stop?", Ben asked through heavy breaths

"Just trust me.", Caleb said before opening his mouth and engulfing the first 3 inches of Ben's cock.

"OOOOooooHHHhhhh.", Ben let out a huge moan. He'd never had such an experienced mouth on his dick before.

Caleb did exactly as he'd been doing for Brent. Taking in more and more every time he bobbed up and down on Ben's cock. Ben was now feeling bolder and grabbed fistfuls of Caleb's soft hair and started controlling the pace. Pure pleasure is all you could see on Ben's face.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohh…", Ben's moans were interrupted by Brent, who had remained on the sidelines for now, by sticking three of his fingers into Ben's open mouth.

"Suck.", Brent whispered into Ben's ear.

Ben was in no position to refuse the request, so he started to suck. This distraction stopped Ben from face fucking Caleb and let Caleb once again set the pace. Ben had never been in such a dominant and subservient position before and wasn't quite sure how to react. Brent unexpectedly pulled his fingers out of Ben's mouth and stepped behind him giving his first look at the new boy's ass. Ben's butt was not large, but it was bigger than Brent's or Caleb's, the only hair to be found on it would be peach fuzz. Without warning Brent used his wet index finger to swipe up Ben's crack to find Ben's asshole. When Brent ran his finger across the tight ring of muscles, he stopped and pushed in his first finger.

"OWWW! FUCK!", Ben exclaimed having a finger up his ass for the first time ever.

Caleb stopped and looked behind to see Brent moving his index finger in and out of Brent.

"Just relax. This is going to feel amazing, you just have to get through the pain.", Brent leaned in and told Ben centimeters away from his ear. Just then Brent shoved his middle finger in the hole as well.

"Ugghhh.", Ben said

"There you go, just enjoy the blow job.", Brent said getting Caleb to go back to work on Ben's dick.

Ben was once again being pleasured from both sides, and the fingers in his virgin ass started to feel more welcome. Caleb could not believe how much pre-cum was being released from Ben's balls. He could only imagine what would come out when he actually came. Brent had spent some time prepping Ben's ass, and he felt that he was finally ready.

"Hey Caleb. I think that Ben here is really enjoying the blow job, but I think its time you show him your best aspect.", Brent said to Caleb

Caleb knew what he meant and had to agree. Caleb popped off Ben's dick leaving it a saliva covered mess. Caleb swallowed all the saliva and pre-cum that was still in his mouth and wiped off the rest around his mouth. Caleb walked over to the bed and bent over the side of it, spread his legs, and put his hole (now leaking Brent's cum) on display for Ben.

"Ben. He's ready for you. Go on.", Brent said pulling his fingers out of Ben's ass.

Ben walked over to the exposed Caleb and didn't hesitate. It was not something that Ben wanted to broadcast to the world, but he was still a virgin and wasn't 100% sure on what to do so he just tried to imitate the porn he had seen. Ben got behind Caleb, lowered himself, aimed his dick, placed it on Caleb's hole, and pushed in. Because of the excellent job done by Caleb to lube up his dick the first two inches slid right in.

"Oooohhh.", Caleb let out

"Ughhhh.", Ben replied

Ben started to thrust back and forth, back and forth, getting more and more of his cock in Caleb every time. Caleb could tell the Ben wasn't as long as Brent, but Ben's dick had more girth to it, and he was feeling his hole stretched to a new size. Ben started to get into a rhythm, the muscles on his body started tightening and Brent saw this as his moment to jump in. Brent stepped behind Ben, dick hard and lubed with his spit. Brent took his hands and spread Ben's ass cheeks to reveal a cute pink rosebud, only penetrated by his fingers earlier. Brent smiled and dropped one of the cheeks so that he could use the hand to aim his dick. Brent placed his dick on Ben's virgin ass and pushed in. The tight ring was difficult to penetrate, with Ben fucking Caleb on the other side, but Brent pushed on and got his head inside Brent.

"OOooOOhhhhhOOOoooo.", Both Brent and Ben let out a moan of pleasure.

Brent remembered thinking that even Caleb wasn't this tight. Ben was enjoying Caleb's broken-in hole while Brent had work to do. Brent pushed in further and hit Ben's prostate driving Ben mad.

"Fuck Yes!", Ben's hole started to relax and Brent grabbed on to Ben's hips and started to get more and more in. The harder Ben thrusted into Caleb the more of Brent's dick he ended up taking in. Soon Ben was entirely in Caleb and Brent was entirely in Ben. Ben was seemingly doing all the work fucking both Brent and Caleb. Brent was pleasantly surprised at how long Ben was lasting for a young virgin. The combined moans of all three boys filled the enormous house.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna..", Ben's last words before shooting 13 ropes of cum into Caleb's ass.

"Ughh. Ughh. Oh frick yes!", Brent exclaimed cumming in Ben mere seconds after Ben came into Caleb.

Brent pulled out of Ben's ass and flopped backside down onto the bed. Ben pulled out of Caleb and flopped onto the bed on the opposite side of Caleb. All three boys out of breath, adorned with sweat. Caleb's instinct kicked in and he took each of the soft dicks of his lovers into his mouth and cleaned them off before flopping onto the bed in the middle of Brent and Ben.

"I'm fine with you two being together.", Brent said

"What?", Caleb asked

"Look Caleb I know you like Ben, and Ben based on what just happened I think you probably like Caleb. Now, this was not my original plan but I will not stand in the way of two people who are possibly in love. So, I want you two to explore this whole thing and I'll stand down. You can still be in my videos and we can be friends. You don't have to be under my thumb anymore.", Brent explained while getting dressed

"Why? What's the catch?", Caleb asked, also while getting dressed

"No catch. I've never seen the type of immediate connection between two people like I saw in the two of you today. From now on between me and you two it's strictly professional.", Brent said showing a side he'd never show to Caleb before.

Caleb looked at Brent then to Ben, then back to Brent.

"Thank you.", Caleb said

"Yeah thanks man.", Ben said

"Now go have a date or something. Find out if this is real.", Brent said usher the now dressed boys out of his room

"Ben go to my car I'll be there in a second.", Caleb said tossing Ben his keys

"So, is all of this over. No more boys to become your sex slaves for views and followers?", Caleb asked

"I honestly don't know. I want to say yes, but if the opportunity comes along it might be too tempting. Now go, your boyfriend is waiting for you.", Brent said closing his bedroom door on him

Caleb walked down the stairs with mixed feelings. Happy because he was given the opportunity to have a relationship whit Ben but worried the Brent would try this again.

 _Until the next chapter. I know this one will not be popular, but I really find these guys cute so for those of you who did red it I hope you enjoyed. As always please leave any reviews of compliments or criticism. I'm always glad to hear back. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_This story contains gay slash, incest, and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off real people and are not intended to imply any truth to the real persons nature. I do not own the rights to any of these people._

 _This story and the subsequent chapters are about the Instagram star Brent Rivera and his friends Ben Azelart, Caleb Burton, Alan Stokes, and Alex Stokes. All characters look as they do now but, for the purposes of this story, have never met before._

 _Look I'm going to be honest I definitely got lazy writing this last chapter and kind didn't put much effort into it. I kinda got tired of writing this particular story so I finished up this last chapter quick. I suspect most people read for the sex anyways so…enjoy._

It has been a few months since the events of the last chapter and Brent had kept true to his word. He let Ben and Caleb have their relationship, the three were even able to become close friends, but most of all he stayed true to his promise of not luring another boy into sex with the prize of fame being dangled in front of them. The only thing that was still weighing on him is that he was not happy staying in the closet, but if he were to come out he felt he might lose a chunk of his fan base. On top of that he didn't even have a secret boyfriend that he could rely on. It was a sunny LA afternoon when Lexi came to him with a new idea.

"Brent! Brent! Brent!", Lexi exclaimed running into the living room.

"What? What?", Brent replied looking up from his phone

"Okay. So, I got this idea. You know how like, Team 10 and all those other smaller groups have a set of twins floating around?", Lexi asked

"Yeah kinda.", Brent replied

"Well its because they give a huge boost to the channel. I don't know why but they just do.", Lexi explained

"So, you want me to get twins to give the socials a boost?", Brent asked making sure he understood Lexi.

"Yeah and I already frond the perfect pair for you.", Lexi said handing her phone over to Brent.

"Alan and Alex Stokes?", Brent said looking over their profiles

"Yeah! And you know they would also be great because they'd add some ethnic ambiguity to the channel because let's face it this channel is pretty damn white.", Lexi said

Brent gave her a sort of daggered look in response but he didn't have the time to worry about that because he was currently battling temptation. Brent was torn between the growth of his fame and controlling himself around another two smoking hot boys. Brent toiled for a couple more minutes looking over the profiles. After deciding, he sent out a message telling the boys he was interested in working together. He sent the message, set his phone on the table, and fell back onto the couch knowing what he'd just set into motion.

The correspondence went the same way as all the others. They Stokes twins were thrilled at the prospect of working with Brent, Brent gave them the information, then they came over to the shoot.

"Hi Brent.", Alan said

"Hey Brent", Alex said

"Oh, hey guys it's nice to meet you.". Brent said welcoming each of them with a handshake and hug

Brent made quick work of looking each one of them up and down without them noticing. Brent sent them away to the producer to get ready for the skit. Brent watching them the whole time and stealing glances trying not to be made. The boys were really enjoying themselves filming the skit doing take after take where Brent got a cake smashed in his face. Once the shoot wrapped and everybody had left it was time for Brent to truly make a choice on whether he was going to follow the same path he did with Ben and Caleb or if he was going to treat these boys differently.

"Hey, you guys want to stay and hang out a little longer?", Brent asked. This time with no ill intention. He truly felt like he could just be friends with these two.

"Yeah. Sure.", Alan said

"Why not?", Alex said

Both the boys more excited than they were letting show followed Brent up the stairs to his room. The three of them chatted a bit finding out more about each other and forming a stronger bond of friendship. They began playing video games while talking and before any of them realized it 3 hours had gone by of just talking and laughing.

Suddenly the game paused, but this time it was not by Brent's doing. The Stokes twins looked at one another and then looked at Brent.

"Hey what's wrong?", Brent asked looking at them

"Brent, we noticed you looking at us during the shoot.", Alan said standing up off the bed

"Look I…I uh…", Brent tried to come up with and excuse.

"We want you to know that its okay.", Alex said still sitting next to Brent on the bed setting his left hand down on Brent's thigh.

"Oookay. I…I just need to…", Brent tried to get a grasp on now being in the same situation he had put Ben and Caleb in before as Alan walked in front of him and put his finger on Brent's lips to quiet him.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shh. We know you like us, we like you, and we are ready to make this happen all we need is your consent.", Alan quietly reassured Brent looking for anything that would suffice as a go ahead move. While Alex began moving his hand up and down Brent's thigh.

Brent stared deeply into Alan's dark brown eyes. He then switched his gaze to Alex noticing the only difference between two was a beauty mark near Alex's right eye. Brent shifted his gaze back to Alan and nodded his head. A smile came across all three of there faces and Alan dove in for a kiss pushing Brent back on to his bead. Brent lifted his head to engage in making out with Alan. Alan pushing himself off slightly to keep his weight off Brent. The two continuing to kiss with tongues clashing back and forth vying for dominance before Alan broke the kiss.

"One little condition. We can kind of guess that you are the dominant type, but at least for tonight you will submit.", Alan said while Alex stood up off the bed.

"Okay.", Brent said never having been in a submissive position ever before. He didn't know if he was ready to give up his massive amount of authority or not, but he was at least willing to try.

Both twins smiled and went to work. Each one of them pulled off their matching t-shirts revealing there toned chests and abs with latte colored skin with dark perky erect nipples. Alan reached down and pulled off Brent's t-shirt showing his lightly tanned skin and half dollar sized nipples. Alan had a look of greed across his face placing light kisses on each of his nipples. Alan then grabbed each nipple and twisted.

"Oww. Ssssss.", Brent exclaimed as Alan played with his nipples.

Over in the corner Alex was enjoying the show that his brother was putting on, but he knew his part was coming up soon so he got prepared and pulled off his blue Adidas trainers leaving him in his black Calvin's showing a massive erection. Alan left the nipple play behind and scooched down the bed and stood up. Alan unbuttoned Brent's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He grabbed Brent's pants by the hips and yanked them down and off Brent's legs along with his white Calvin's.

For the first time in a long time Brent truly felt like he was naked in front of the world. Brent's dick was soft, and his pubes trimmed back.

"Not bad.", Alan said to Alex

"Yes. But its not really fair now that he's naked but were not.", Alex said

"I suppose you're right.", Alan said.

In unison Alex grabbed the waistband of his underwear and Alan grabbed the waistband of his trainers and underwear and pulled them off, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them. Before Brent knew it the twins stood naked, completely hairless, and identical 6 inch, cut cocks staring right back at him. The twins looked at each other, stepped together and began making out running their hands all over each other's body. Brent got his first side look at the plumpest asses he'd ever seen before and that combined with them making out was enough to give Brent the equivalent of three Viagra.

The twins broke their kiss and turned there attention back to Brent. Alan resumed his position in-between Brent's legs and grabbed Brent's dick and started licking it.

"Ohh yeah.", Brent exclaimed

"Brent have you ever eaten ass before?", Alex asked now standing next to the head of Brent's bed.

Brent shook his head no.

"That's alright. I'm sure it will come naturally to you.", Alex said getting up on the bed sitting down next to Brent's head and playing with his hair. Alan continued to lick up and down Brent's cock and balls teasing Brent as much as possible. Alex decided that Brent was getting enough pleasure and wanted to balance the scales. Alex got on all fours and moved around, climbed over Brent's chest with his ass facing Brent, and backed up to Brent's mouth. Brent looked Alex's tight pink ass hole right down the center as the smooth hairless butt backed up closer to him.

"All you got to do is stick out your tongue and we'll just see what happens.", Alex said giving Brent some encouragement.

Brent did as advised and stuck his tongue out and lifted his head, he grabbed wither side of Alex's ass to spread the cheeks further and licked across the beautiful bud. Brent was pleasantly surprised that it tasted so clean, like Alex had cleaned himself in preparation for just this. Alex was right Brent was a natural. Brent was extremely giving flicking his tongue back and forth across the hole, getting bold enough to push on his bud breaking past the very first ring of muscles prepping the boy for what Brent hoped was coming. This entire time Alan was working the pre-cum out of Brent's thick 7 ½ inch cock. The only reason Brent was quiet was because Alex's ass was in his face.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmm!", Brent mumbled into Alex's ass

"Hey man I think he's about to cum. Oh my god he's good at this!", Alex said to Alan

Alan pulled off Brent's dick before he was able to cum and Alex got up off of Brent's face.

"Alright get up.", Alan said to Brent disappointed that he wasn't allowed to cum.

Brent did so and got up of the bed and Alex took his place and got up on all fours presenting his freshly tongued ass to Brent.

"Go on. He's all yours.", Alan said standing behind Brent and giving him a quick pat on the ass.

Brent never needed to be told that twice and he positioned his spit covered dick right on the spit covered asshole and pushed in.

"Ohh yeah.", Alex exclaimed as he welcomed more and more of Brent in him.

Brent was able to get in with relative ease, he could tell just how experienced Alex was. Brent started to get into a rhythm that was really working for him. He grabbed hold of Alex's hips and really started to bounce his balls against Alex's huge ass. All 7 ½ inches going in and out, in and out, and Brent was in heaven once again.

"Put your right foot up on the bed.", Alan said as Brent's ecstasy was interrupted. Brent never even noticed that Alan found his bottle of lube and was prepping his dick.

"I've never been the bottom before.", Brent said without missing a beat in his fucking of Alex.

"That changes tonight.", Alan said as he grabbed one of Brent's ass cheeks.

Alan then helped lift Brent's right foot on to the bed making Brent alter his method. Alan now had access to Brent's pink tight virgin hole and took immediate advantage. Alan placed his tip on Brent's moving hole and pushed in without any preparation whatsoever.

"Oh my god! It hurts!", Brent exclaimed

"Yeah I know but just give it a minute.", Alan said pushing in three inches of his dick.

It took Brent, Alex, and Alan a couple seconds but soon they found a rhythm that suited all three of them one thrusting the other retreating. Alan got all six inches in Brent's tiny little ass and had his balls slapping against Brent's ass. Their moans and grunts filled the entire house. Sweat began to bead on their bodies. The long fluffy raven hair of the twins began to gather sweat from their foreheads.

"Ugh. Fuck me harder.", Brent said to Alan

Alan listened and began to thrust as hard as he could into Brent's ass.

"Oh I'm gonna cum!", Brent exclaimed as Alex's ass constricted his dick and Brent released his spunk deep into Alex. Alex pulled off of Brent and flipped over onto his back presenting his dripping, aching cock. Alan reached his hand up and grabbed a handful of Brent's locks and pushed his head down. The exhausted Brent was so struck that his mouth was open and rolled right on to Alex's hard cock. Brent began to give an outstanding blow job.

"Uh. I think its my turn to cum!", Alan said close to edging

"Me to bro!", Alex said from under the two not needing long after the excellent fuck from Brent.

The twins came into both Brent's holes at the exact same time. Each releasing a massive load into Brent. Brent couldn't handle the amount of cum flying out of Alex's dick and pulled off catching the last two spurts of cum from Alex on his face. Brent swallowed the rest.

"Ugh.", Brent moaned as Alan pulled his dick out of Brent.

All three boys laid out onto the bed. Exhausted and sweaty Alan and Alex looked over at Brent, who was looking directly at the ceiling, who still had some of Alex's cum on his face. Each of the twins took a side and lapped up the remainder of the cum.

"That was…by far…the best sex…I've ever had.", Brent said trying to catch his breath.

"That's just what we do.", Alan said

"So, what now?", Brent asked the twins

"I don't know. This seems to be working just fine.", Alex said

"What the three of us? That's not weird?", Brent asked

"It doesn't bother us if it doesn't bother you.", Alan said

"Okay. Okay. I think this will work.", Brent said

 _The End_

 _Thanks for reading everybody. This series turned out to be way more popular than I thought it was going to be and I did enjoy writing it, As always please leave any reviews of compliments or criticism. I'm always glad to hear back. Thanks for reading. Look out for the next story, not sure when it will be published but its coming._


End file.
